Forget You
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: He had been trying to avoid thinking about Wally and Barbara as boyfriend and girlfriend, it made everything a bit easier to deal with. Sequel to 'Maybe It's The Hair'.


**Author's Notes: **…Honestly, why is _Maybe It's The Hair _popular? Out of all my one shots, that's the one that garners the most attention. Weeeeeird. And the wanting of a sequel or more chapters, whatever, I mean I only wrote it because someone asked me to (I do write requests, unless your name is Supette, then I ignore you). Welp. Can't argue with what the people want.

**Summary: **He had been trying to avoid thinking about Wally and Barbara as boyfriend and girlfriend, it made everything a bit easier to deal with. _Sequel to 'Maybe It's The Hair'._

**Disclaimer: **I own a left handed flea and a crab on the slab at the bottom of the sea. Guess the reference and get another chapter! ('Fallen has the right to state that she is joking')

* * *

_Forget You_

He didn't remember the couch being this lumpy, then again there weren't too many times that he spent in this particular room of the Mountain. Just the two times where he and Wally managed to steal the remote away from Conner to watch the Flaming C. His mouth pulled down in a scowl as he thought about the red haired speedster. He was going to blame his discomfort on him. It was Wally's fault that Robin was here at the cave instead of Gotham. He had plans, but Wally put a stop to that.

_The slim phone turned easily in his hand, a decent stack of books blocked the stern looking librarian from seeing the device. _Every teacher knew Dick Grayson and all of them formed there own opinions. Either they liked him or they did not, there was no go between. A few like his English teacher seemed to have a personal vendetta against him, who knew why. Then there was Ms. Henderson who did not care for Dick's existence or hiss cackle like laugh. As to why she never married was a true mystery, such a pleasant woman that she was.

Dick knew that she was keeping an eye on him this moment, waiting for an excuse to send him out of the library. That was why he set up a mini barricade of books and notebooks to block her from seeing him fiddle with his phone. There was a 'no cell phone' policy, but to him that seemed more of a 'suggestion' if anything.

He had been waiting for maybe twenty minutes and still no sign. A week ago, he and Barbara had made a date to meet up in the library to study for the upcoming Biology exam. No wait, well it was not a 'date' date, just a meet up, a gathering between two people and maybe they would go get a scone or something afterwards. Not a date. Lighting up the screen oh his phone, a steady stream of air expelled itself from his lips seeing what the time was. Twenty-three minutes late. This was not like Babs at all.

Maybe something happened?

No, that wouldn't make any sense, he would of heard about it if something did. Babs could of just forgotten, it was a possibility, though not a likely one. Barbara had the memory like a trap, her forgetting _anything _was a rare occurrence. That's what made her the ideal study partner. Twenty-four minutes.

Dick looked over his wall of books towards the library entrance for any trace of red hair. Nothing. No wait, there was Ms. Henderson giving him the stink eyes. Putting on his best smile, he gave the aging librarian a wave before ducking his head back down.

It was another minute before his phone vibrated, Dick nearly dropped it in his haste to check the new message.

_Sorry, cant make it today. Make a rain date?_

His lips pulled down as he read the message before typing a reply.

_Did something happen?_

He set the phone down on the table once the message sent. Putting his chin in the palm of his hand, he waited for Babs to reply. It took another few seconds.

_No, not really. Ur friend Wally is in town. We're going to see a movie. We can study tomorrow, okay?_

The acrobat slid back into his chair once he finished reading. She was out with Wally? Again? A few months ago when the two first met, Dick thought that it was going to be a one time thing, but they proved him wrong. Barbara and Wally had gone out every time Wally came to Gotham. At this point, Dick was not sure if they were actually dating or if it was something casual. Course what did he know? He was still waiting for Bruce to give him the 'talk', though he probably learned all he needed from watching Batman whenever Catwoman was around.

Though it wasn't like Dick cared. Yeah sure, the two were his closest friends, so he should be happy for them. Except every time he saw Barbara with the speedster his chest gave a painful tug. He felt like he should be in Wally's place. But that was ridiculous, he did not like Babs in _that _way.

….

If anything he slumped further into his chair.

"_Ehem._"

Looking up, there was Ms. Henderson glaring down at him holding out her hand. Jeez, now was not the time for a high five.

"Your phone Mr. Grayson."

As he handed over his phone, Dick figured that today was really shaping up to be brilliant.

_So, here he was at the Mountain, phoneless and probably going to fail that Biology exam. _

And the couch was still lumpy.

"Robin?"

The acrobat perked up hearing the familiar gravely tone of their blonde archer. Twisting himself around, he saw Artemis raising a quizzical eyebrow at him, "Hey Artemis, what are you doing here?" he asked noticing the bag strap on her shoulder.

"I could be asking you that." she responded walking over to the couch, dumping her bag on the floor before sitting on the other end of the sofa. "I have work to do and didn't feel like doing it at home." she eventually replied.

Robin turned back around, "Too loud?" he asked looking over to the archer, everything a shade darker because of his glasses.

Artemis shrugged, "Something like that," she replied pulling a book from her bag, "What about you?"

Robin sighed, "I was supposed to be studying with someone but Wally put a stop to that." it was safe enough answer, he doubted that Artemis would know who he was talking about. Sure, they went to the same school, but ever since he told Wally that little bit of information, the speedster made sure to keep his distance from Gotham Academy.

The archer spared him a glance while she opened her notebook, "Why? What did he do?"

He hesitated, but he figured, what the heck? What's the worst that could happen? "He's taking my study partner out on a date." Robin was expecting a flurry of questions, not the clattering sound of books hitting the floor. Turning to look at Artemis, his brow raised seeing the blonde archer hurrying to retrieve her dropped materials, "You alright?"

"Of course." she replied quickly. Really a bit too quickly. Clearing her throat, "So, Wally has a girlfriend?" she asked, Robin guessed she was trying to go for the aloof, but didn't quite get there. He briefly wondered how the blonde would react if he offered to pay for acting lessons.

Instead his heart lurched at the term 'girlfriend'. He had been trying to avoid thinking about Wally and Barbara as boyfriend and girlfriend, it made everything a bit easier to deal with. Artemis, maybe noticing Robin's hesitance towards answering, set her school materials on the table, "I guess you like this girl."

The normal knee jerk reaction to that was to laugh and reply with 'no', so that's exactly what he did. Except, it didn't feel as truthful as all the other times he said this very thing before. Artemis, as cruddy of a liar that she was, apparently she wasn't quite as unskilled on whether someone else was lying or not. Least, if the way she was tilting her head at him and how her gray eyes were boring into him. "Alright, alright." he relented, "_Maybe, _I don't know exactly, there's." he grimaced, "_feelings_. But she's with KF right now and I'm not going behind my best friend's back like that."

Robin rubbed his palms against his pants legs, then quirked an eyebrow at the archer, "What about you?"

Artemis seemed taken back by the question, "What about me?"

The acrobat smirked slightly, "You know you and Wally…_feelings._" he really hated that word.

The blonde snorted, "I think you're confused, there are no 'feelings' between Wally and myself unless you mean the great dislike he has towards me." at the end, he eyes looked away from Robin back towards her school books.

"So, you don't dislike him?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't _not _say it either." his tone wasn't mocking as someone might expect it to be. When Artemis failed to say anything, Robin laughed humorousness, "Well, isn't this nice." he stated sarcastically.

Artemis sat back in the couch, "You know, if this were some kind of teenage T.V drama, I think this would be the point where we're supposed to be eating raw cookie dough and ice cream."

The two sat in silence for a moment, "I think," Robin began, "I saw some cookie dough left ove rin the fridge on my way in today." he pointed out with a shrug.

Pursing her lips together, Artemis eventually added, "Bet there's some Ben & Jerrys in the freezer."

The two only non-powered members of the team exchanged a long look before the two rose from the couch together and went into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a bowl of cookie dough that Miss M had get to bake. While Robin pulled that out and grabbed two large spoons, Artemis grabbed a quart of the previously mentioned Ben & Jerrys. Through the layer of frost, Robin could make out the flavor, Karamel Sutra. Once she popped the lid, Artemis joined Robin, who was already sitting cross legged on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure this qualifies as being unsanitary." Artemis commented, digging her own spoon into the ice cream, the grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup she brought over adding a generous dollop to her spoon.

The dark haired boy pulled his own spoon from his mouth smirking, "Pretty sure Megan disinfects three times a day." Getting another spoonful of cookie dough, "So you like 'the Wallman'."

Artemis licked the back of her spoon, her tongue white from ice cream, her cheeks reddening, "I tolerate him more." she countered, "And this girl, is she-" the archer looked positively awkward. Robin seriously doubted she had much experience in this area.

So, he threw her a bone, "She's been my friend, maybe longer that Wally has and I guess she's always been there, you know?" He twirled the spoon between his fingers, "And she knows me for me, not Robin. It's kind of nice to have that, I can trust her and she's always been there." he trailed off.

Artemis tapped her flatware to her chine then pointed the silverware at Robin, "Wait, if Wally is dating someone who know the real you, does that mean that Wally knows-"

"That's another reason I can't do anything, if I say anything KF is going to want to know how I know her." he lied easily. He hated doing it, but it wasn't like he could say everything out right.

Besides, Artemis was the type to punch him in the throat for the picture he took with her on Artemis' first day at Gotham Academy.

Artemis leaned forward to get some of the chocolate chip batter, "Talk about being between a rock and a hard place." she said under her breath.

"You know if you just come out to Wally, that could solve both of our problems." he stated, pulling the ice cream towards himself, "What?" Robin asked innocently, seeing her glaring at him.

"The same could be said if you tell this girl the same thing." she retorted. Robin swung his spoon.

"Touché."

"And if you're not going to do anything and I am _definitely _not saying anything." she mused, "What do we do?" she asked, another spoonful of ice cream disappearing behind her lips.

Robin sighed, "I like what we're doing right now actually, seems like a healthy way to deal with it."

Artemis laughed, smiling, "Me too." she agreed, "Won't say the same during training, though."

He chuckled, knowing that she was right, "Least we have each other." he joked holding out his spoon.

The blonde quirked another smile, tapping her own spoon against his, "Right."

"So." he snatched the chocolate syrup, "Want to help me study?"

"Nice try Boy Wonder." she replied, stealing the bottle back.

_End_

* * *

**Final Thought: **GOOD ENOUGH. I'll fight you if you don't think so. Get the title? Eh? I see you driving around with the girl I love, yada yada. There you go mysterious gray face that asked me to write more for this on tumblr. Tumblr has magical powers that makes me write.

Bet you were expecting this chapter to involve a date between Wally and Barb, right? ….Well I don't know how dating works, so I wrote this instead. +

And nope, did not beta read it, so there is spelling and grammatical errors, champ writer right here.

Til the next, this is Fallen saying; stay classy readers.


End file.
